Finchstar:Leader of ThunderClan
by Nightbreeze34
Summary: Well, it's about Finchstar and how he becomes leder. Please review and follow!
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**: Whitestar- pure white tom

**DEPUTY**: Vinetail- pretty ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT:** Prickleface- dark brown tom with spiky fur

Apprentice, Splashpaw

**WARRIORS**: Shadesplatter- dark gray she-cat with pretty green eyes

Nightsong- black tom with white paws (Finchpaw's father)

Fernthistle- pale brown she-cat with black flecks and paws

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Fogstorm- pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Silverwing- pale brown tom with gray stripes

Thorntail- brown tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Flypaw

Gorsestream- little grey she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Yelloweyes- black shecat with very yellow eyes (Finchpaw's mother)

Flamefur- dark ginger tom, Vinetail's brother

Sunmist- cream-colored tom with ginger stripes

Cloverfrost- blue-gray she-cat

Darkwing- dark gray tom with white winged- shaped flash on chest

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Brittlewind- white she-cat with tabby patches

Apprentice, Bladepaw

Pinefeather- long-legged brown tom with white stripes

Dapplestream- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollowthorn- black tom with thick paw pads

**APPRENTICES**: Splashpaw- pale grey tom with darker flecks

Finchpaw- black tom with white underbelly, paws, and tail-tip

Flypaw- pretty grey and white she-cat, Finchpaw's sister

Blackpaw- white tom with black stripes, tail, paws, ears, and muzzle,

Finchpaw's brother

Fawnpaw- pale brown and cream she-cat

Bladepaw- dark ginger and cream tom, Fawnpaw's brother

**QUEENS**: Hollyash- pale grey she-cat with black flecks, mother to Flamefur's kits

(Duskkit and Leafkit)

Goldenblossom- honey-colored she-cat, mother to Pinefeather's kits

(Hailkit, Grasskit, Stonekit, and Smokekit)

Cloudstorm- very pretty grey she-cat with white underbelly and paws,

expecting Whitestar's kits

**ELDERS**: Lionclaw- dark golden tabby tom, oldest cat in Clan

Iceshadow- white she-cat with grey flecks

Snowthroat- black she-cat with white neck

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**: Brindlestar- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**: Russetfern- dark grey tom with ginger paws

**MEDICINE CAT:** Mosstail- white she-cat with black stripes

**WARRIORS**: Rockfur- black tom

Oakcreek- brown tom with white paws

Apprentice, Heatherpaw (pale brown she-cat)

Flowerpetal- dark gray she-cat with white flecks

Stormheart- white tom with gray flecks

Thistledust- brown tom with black stripes and gray paws

Apprentice, Jumperpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lilyheart- pale grey she-cat with black paws and tail-tip

Applelily- dark grey she-cat with pale flecks

Echowhisker- black tom with long whiskers

Cloudblaze- pure white tom with red-brown stripes

Spottedcry- pretty tortoiseshell with high-pitched voice

Owlflight- dark brown tom

Apprentice, Hillpaw (pale grey she-cat)

Kestrelpond- pale brown tom with distinctive white marks

Apprentice, Scarletpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Crowmask- gray tom with black patches over eyes

Hazelfall- gray and white she-cat

Rainshine- dark ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Jayleaf- dark gray tom

QUEENS: Frostpuddle- white she-cat

Robinstreak- brown she-cat

ELDERS: Foxspirit- ginger tom

Brookdapple- pale brown she-cat with dark brown flecks

Ferngaze- gray she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

The Clearing buzzed with the whispers and voices of cats. Mixed scent mingled in the air. Tree branches swayed in the cool night breeze, and large leaves dappled the full moon's light across the forest floor.

In the center of it all stood the Great Rock, five grand cats sitting on top. A pure white tom, Whitestar, sat in front. A dark brown tabby she-cat cast an icy-blue stare around the clearing. An elderly grey tom called Emberstar sat next to Whitestar, as did Brindlestar, the tabby. Thrushstar of SkyClan huddled close to Graystar, the leader of WindClan. The well-built WindClan tom's muzzle was flecked was white hairs; he was close to Emberstar's age.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Whitestar called out, his voice ringing throughout the clearing. Around him, the four grand oaks stood tall, and every cat seemed to be in awe of the ThunderClan leader. A ThunderClan apprentice, Finchpaw, turned his head and perked his ears. Excitement fizzed through his paws and he nudged his brother, Blackpaw. "Finally, it's started!"

"ThunderClan's hunting has gone well. Greenleaf has brought us many gifts, including a new litter of kits, belonging to Cloudstorm and I. But, even storm clouds can chase away the good things of greenleaf. ThunderClan has been threatened by a group of rogue cats, leaving one warrior seriously injured. But do not think we are weak. ThunderClan will always remain strong!"

"Then why bring it up?" Brindlestar growled, and bared her teeth.

"I am only warning you. I belive they were somehow connected to the rogues who attacked the forest only so many moons ago. I'm sure we all remember that," Whitestar retorted. Every cat in the clearing seemed to shiver in remembrance. Finchpaw did to, even if he had not been in the fight. When he had only been three moons old, a large group of rogues had threatented the clans, and attacked them. But before that, during the time when the Clans were new and young, Thunderstar's daughter had gone into battle with rogues, not knowing who she was attacking until she arrived onto the battlefield. Luckily, the Clans had won. But the rogues were still restless, still hungry for blood.

Brindlestar dipped her head. "Very well, Whitestar. Thank you for reporting this. Now, ShadowClan also has reasons to celebrate the arrival of greenleaf. we welcome three new warriors: Lilyheart, Applelily, and Spottedcry!" The cats below cheered for the new warriors, and Finchpaw noticed that most of RiverClan was silent, casting glares at ShadowClan. _What's their problem? _Finchpaw thought. He turned back to the new warriors. Two of them, both she-cats, were gray. It was obvious that they were kin; they both had the same ear shape, eye color, and their tail-legth was the same. The other one, also a she-cat, was tortoiseshell. She also seemed to tbe kin to the two gray she-cats.

Next. Emberstar spoke. "RiverClan warriors have recently found Shadowclan scent in our territory."

Brindlestar's neck fur bristled. "You're crazy, Emberstar! I think you're getting too old to think straight!" she spat. "Besides, what would ShadowClan want with your fish?"

Darksplotch, the RiverClan deputy, growled. "You're just bored of having no one fight, Brindlestar! Do you really have to spill blood all the time? Can't we just live in peace for awhile?"

Brindlestar's claws became unsheathed, and Finchpaw swallowed hard. Was Brindlestar really going to fight? _She can't! _he told himself silently. _It's a Gathering! She can't break the truce! _But Finchpaw didn't belive himself. Brindlestar was always looking for trouble, for a battle, but would she really break the law of the Gathering?

"Emberstar, you've gotten to the age where it's not wise to start a battle that you can not win," she hissed.

"Well, at least we don't have to come up with a highly complex plan to win a battle with ShadowClan, Brindlestar!" Darksplotch shot back. Everyone knew how protective she was of her father, but perhaps this time she had gone too far. "Brindlestar, do know that my father will always be ten times leader you are!"

Whitestar suddenly gasped. "STOP! Look at the moon you two!" Ever cat looked, and saw a wispy colud covering it. "StarClan have been angered by your twos' squabbling!"

Brindlestar sheathed her claws, and Darksplotch melted back into the crowd. Whitestar nodded his approval.

Thrushstar reported that hunting was good, and that two new litters had been born. Graystar had a much sadder report; one of the elders had died from a poisined rabbit, including two apprentices. The cats below had showed their grief, and the gathering had ended soon after. There was no time to share tongues; or maybe the tension was just too much.

As Finchpaw padded over the crest, he looked over his shoulder towards the clearing. Shadowclan still remained, and he just barely pick up their words. Obviously they were still angered by Emberstar's claim that they had trespassed.

Suddenly, Brindlestar caught the black and white tom's eye. She glared at him with a look of pure hatred, and then turned back to her Clan. Frightened, he quickly raced to the front of the group of ThunderClan cats. What did Brindlestar have against him? Whatever it was, he was sure to steer clear of her. ShadowClan was a group of cats that was always to be feared.


End file.
